


Weekend At Bernie's 1.5

by Pink_Princess22



Category: Weekend At Bernie's
Genre: Abduction, Drunk Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Weekend At Bernie's - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Princess22/pseuds/Pink_Princess22
Summary: Set in between the 1989 film and the 1993 one so can't really call it a sequel...a redux at best. Rich is not completely content with his lot and following unresolved tension between he and Larry contemplates a relationship with him. Larry rebuffs him but his attitude changes after he is abducted. Will Rich still feel the same about him? And where does Gwen fit into all this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so first fanfic. I decided to do this 'cause I thought Larry and Richard are like jigsaw pieces that aren't meant to fit together but do in a strange way. I recently got into watching Weekend At Bernie's and thought their interaction at times was quite sweet and wondered what it'd be like if something did potentially happen between them. Enjoy! :)

Bernie Lomax’s beach house was big enough that even if the huge amount of partygoers were there, or if it were just Rich and Larry no one would ever notice. Still, Larry was right about the Saturday parties; they were always better than the Friday ones.

And Rich, well, he had Gwen and you had to be crazy to think they weren't already “at it”, the way they tagged along together. It wasn't causing any harm to have that, yet Rich still wasn’t fully content with his lot.

As for Larry he was unaware of Rich’s eyes following him when they partied in their dead boss’s house full of random people. Better still, Larry had absolutely no idea of the feelings his friend was harbouring for him even though he got the girl.

Rich’s thoughts, focus and attention quickly turned away from Gwen to his friend who was evidently making a huge dick of himself to impress the various women who had joined the floating party. 

It was then that Rich realized it wasn’t the first time he had been thinking about Larry in such a way – as in, an attracted way. After all, they were close at work and were always completely honest with each other. And anyway, the more Rich drank in the form that was standing several metres away the more he could feel the attraction grow.

“You seem distracted,” Gwen pointed out to Rich, coming from in between his thoughts.

“Just tired, I guess,” he lied, perfectly.

“I guess you would be after being chased by a killer through your dead boss’s house,” she supposed, smiling softly. “How about we catch up tomorrow then – so that we can catch the ferry together?”

“Yeah, sure,” he hastily replied. “See you tomorrow.”

She raised an eyebrow at him giving her a sloppy kiss on the lips, immediately prompting her to feel that there was a thoughtlessness to it. After he walked her to the door and shut it behind him he saw Larry at the top of the stairs, engaged in pointless conversation with one of the female partygoers who was clearly showing no interest whatsoever. Nothing changes, Rich thought to himself.

By the time Larry went back down the stairs and walked by the door he felt Rich’s hand on his back. The touch didn’t shock him in the slightest but it caught his attention by looking directly at his taller friend whose hand moved from his back to around the side of his waist, pulling him closer against him. Larry stiffened and swallowed hard at the action.

Rich could hear and feel his heart pumping blood harder and faster at the realisation that Larry was pulled up against him. He knew others were watching but he couldn't care less since they were people they were very unlikely to see again. He pushed him up against the wall of the hall, grabbing handfuls of his friend's printed shirt before shoving his tongue into his mouth, earning a two or three shocked gasps from onlookers.

The first thing that stood out about how Larry felt, was the fact he was so warm, so soft and Rich could taste a very small hint of scotch in his mouth. He had no idea if what he was doing was sitting well with him but he had to know, to find out what it’d be like.

Rich withdrew from Larry and opened his eyes, gazing straight into his friend’s big, blue orbs which had paled in shock. A deep rosy blush had appeared high in his cheeks and he licked his lips nervously before swallowing hard.

Larry wasn’t sure what to say, instead preferring to remain stock-still and gaze blankly at him. He could feel his friend’s hands loosen their grip on his shirt and move to his hips. Another couple of minutes went by before he said anything.

“Why…?”

Rich didn’t expect him to be ok about it. He felt a warmth accumulate inside him at the feel of their lips connecting and the fact that he was touching him. The remnants of the alcohol loitered on his tongue, and settled hotly into the pit of his stomach. He slid the tips of his thumbs back and forth over the crests of his friend’s hips, stroking them through the light fabric.

Larry was shuddering slightly; what from he wasn’t sure but he could feel Rich’s kiss lingering on his mouth. Should he have liked it? Well, he didn’t dislike it for a start. “Why?” He reiterated, a little clearer than before.

Rich stopped his stroking and looked at his friend carefully. “I’m sorry,” was all he could say. “I just thought…”

“I think you need to sleep it off," Larry interjected, unable to get over just what he'd done and, taking hold of Rich's shoulders guided him to the couch and set him down on it.

Rich, still thinking back to that kiss, closed his eyes and lay quietly. He peeked his eyes open to see Larry had walked off, leaving him to his own devices. He didn't need to sleep anything off, he knew that, but seeing his friend attempt to compose himself and go back to what he was doing before without completely pulling it off amused him somewhat.

With that in mind, sleep managed to find him and he very peacefully drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Larry left the day after Rich. After he ensured he’d packed everything and left things the way they were before they arrived (or as good as) he exited Bernie’s house and set about making the short trip back home. He suddenly noticed an unfamiliar black SUV with black tinted rear windows parked on the premises. One of Lomax’s employees coming to look the place over, he assumed to himself. 

Thinking no more of it he made to lock up when a strong, muscular arm wrapped around his neck from behind, lifting him up off the ground. He dropped the house key in shock and immediately clawed at his attacker. The grip tightened as if to deter him from struggling before a few large, shadowy figures approached them.

“Well,” one of the approaching figures noted, drinking in the small form, “what have we got here?”

“Caught him leaving the property,” the one who grabbed him replied. “A squatter, I take it.”

“What? No!” Larry exclaimed as his captor kept him pinned against them How dare anyone suggest such a thing? Squatter indeed! “I’ve got a key if you want it.”

One of the figures in front of him, assumingly in charge, nodded to one of the accomplices to search him. They did so, feeling down his sides and finding nothing.

“Not here, boss.”

“I have got one, I swear,” their hostage insisted.

The one searching him found the key on the ground and handed it to the one in charge.

“You can let me go now, right?” Larry assumed. He felt the sleeper hold tighten.

The leader shook his head softly. “I think it’d be better if you stayed with us,” he replied.

Larry struggled and resisted anew despite the hold getting tighter and tighter. He wouldn’t do it. He wouldn’t do what those people were dictating to him. “Let me go!” He reiterated, more furiously.

“Sssh…” the strangler whispered softly in his ear. “Sleepy time…” He began to feel limp as the oxygen supply cut off to his brain and the others hauled him up as the darkness overtook him.

****

Rich, as good as his word, stayed with Gwen for just one day, telling her that something important had come up back at his place. Knowing Larry was potentially all alone in his apartment after arriving back from Bernie’s he decided to call in on him to try and straighten things out. No answer.

He then called into work. Their new boss admitted he had not seen Larry come in at all. It became apparent that he had not returned as he said he would. He wouldn’t have overstayed at Bernie’s, surely? Things between them were left on a sour note, yes, and it was possible he may have stayed there for longer just to prove a point.

It was the only place Larry could be and Rich had a horrible feeling that he was in big trouble.

****

Larry wandered into consciousness greeted by severe waves of nausea and surrounded in darkness. He was lying curled up on his side and had no idea where he was but what he did know was that he could not move. He’d been taken somewhere cold, poky, dark and had a horrendous draught. 

He adjusted his eyes to the darkness, taking a guess that he’d been out for several hours. A few voices could be heard to approach the place he was in and the door opened; he was greeted by three unfamiliar faces – at least, they were unfamiliar to him since he was unable to tell them apart from the ones he encountered outside the property.

“Up you get, squirt,” one of the larger ones grumbled, grasping handfuls of his shirt and pulling him out of the small room he’d been imprisoned in. The others laughed in response.

Squirt? Larry indignantly thought to himself though complied with his abductor’s instruction.

“You’re coming with us to the car,” he made known to him, leaning down to his level, “even if we have to carry you kicking and screaming all the way there.”

He was taken to the front of the property where the captors’ SUV was waiting for them. Seeing that the ones in front were too busy chatting amongst themselves Larry squirmed free from the one holding him and took off running along the path but not knowing where he was going; the captor who was carrying him had stumbled forward and landed less-than-gracefully onto the ground. A barrage of angry curses could be heard behind him.

“He’s gonna get away, stop him!”

The night air penetrated his lungs, slicing into his sides like ice crystals. He could see lights from within the darkness and he found himself getting closer and closer to them…

A huge weight slammed into him from behind, sending him onto the stony ground. Every bone in his body ached as if it had shattered due to the weight on his back and the inside of his head rung in pain as the figure that had stopped him stood over him. Lights from torches flashed across the ground nearby and voices grew louder as the captor’s friends came to help. 

“I told you this could’ve been easy, kid.”

“Did you get him?”

“Yeah, I got him all right.”

The others that had joined them began to haul him up and carry him back to the SUV before a voice stopped them from doing so.

“Let him go!” Another smallish figure came into view in front of them.

“Another little one,” one of the captors noted mockingly before approaching them. A gunshot rang out and caught the captor in the head. He fell to the ground, motionless.

“Shit! He’s got a gun!”.

“Get the kid to the car and get out of here!”

The other captors dropped to the ground as they too were caught by gunfire. The intervening figure rushed over to the injured prisoner and after catching him before he dropped onto the ground checked him over.

“Lar,” the voice spoke softly, sweeping a hand through the other’s bangs. “Can you hear me?”

“Rich,” Larry answered faintly.

“It’s ok, buddy, it’s ok. I’m here now. I’m gonna help you. Can you move?” The other shook his head. “Ok, in that case I’m gonna carry you to the ferry and when we get back I’ll take you back to mine.”

Upon those words Larry gave in to the darkness overtaking him and lost consciousness in his friend's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Larry wandered into consciousness and peeked his eyes open, finding that he was lying down in a comfortably warm bed in a softly lit bedroom. His head was still ringing in pain and he felt a little sick. 

Rich, hearing his friend stir, came into the room. “How do you feel?” He wanted to know.

“I’ve felt worse,” he replied dimly, refusing to open his eyes straightaway.

“You don’t have to worry about anything now,” Rich soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re safe.”

Larry flinched at trying to open his eyes fully and he rested a hand against his eye due to feeling the ceiling above him spin. “Oh, god,” he lamented, closing his eyes, wanting it to disappear.

Rich quickly left the room to get him some water and he came back with that and some tablets. He placed them on the table next to the bed, prompting Larry to open his eyes more gradually. “For the headache,” he explained. “Do you wanna take your first dose?”

“Might as well get it over with,” Larry supposed, sitting up and slipping two tablets into his mouth before swallowing them down with the water. He thankfully gave the glass back to Rich and laid back down in bed.

Rich put his hand on his shoulder again and squeezed him there comfortingly. “Get some rest now, ok, buddy?”

“Ok…” He closed his eyes and his voice drifted off from the immediate effects of the tablets and the reassuring squeezes. He relaxed in amongst the blankets and Rich carefully took the empty glass from him as he drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

**** 

Rich had lost track of the time, realizing it had been a couple of hours before leaving Larry to recover. He decided to check up on him and was hardly surprised to find him still sleeping. He hadn’t changed position since he’d settled there and Rich leant close to him, sliding his fingers through the fine bangs and sweeping them away from his face. 

He looked so peaceful that it seemed a shame to not take advantage of it. He slowly lowered his lips down onto the contour between Larry’s eye and cheekbone, taking in its softness. His friend stirred slightly and shifted into the touch. Rich tenderly stroked over the fine bangs with his index finger, deterred to touch him any further in case he woke him.

****

It wasn’t long before Rich turned in for the night. After checking up on Larry in the spare bedroom he went to his room, got undressed and slipped into his own bed. Memories of what he did with him back at the beach house flooded back to him, sending surges of pleasure through his pores. He kind of regretted what went on; Larry didn’t have a clue what hit him that night and by the looks of things either did not remember or chose to block it out. 

Rich was aware of how suggestible he got after a few but his reaction seemed one of complete shock and he wasn’t sure if Larry had even completely forgiven him for what he did.  
With those closing thoughts he drifted off into a fitful sleep and he wasn’t asleep for long as a familiar voice came from within and a hand was on his shoulder, shaking him awake.

“Rich,” Larry could be heard saying, quietly if not anxiously.

“What…what is it, buddy?” His eyes peeked open and adjusted themselves to the dark to find a pair of big blue ones fixed onto his. “Something wrong?”

It took a while for Larry to respond. “I can’t sleep,” he said eventually if not with minor discomfiture.

Rich sat up in bed. Not a problem. He wasn’t expecting a complete recovery within a few hours. “Do you want more tablets?” He shook his head softly.

“I don’t know why I’m like this,” he stated, simply, “but I’d feel better if you were with me and so I was thinking I could sleep…”

Rich knew where this was going.

“With you.”

He immediately shifted over to one side of his bed and pulled the covers back for him to join. “Ok. Get in.”

Larry sheepishly got into Rich’s bed and Rich pulled the covers over them both. Rich saw no harm in sharing his bed with a friend. And besides, Larry wasn’t that well and was possibly maxed out on painkillers so he had to make allowances for that. There was no harm in two young men sharing a bed together, absolutely no harm in it at all…

It didn’t help matters however when Larry nestled into Rich’s back and wrapped his legs around his from behind. Rich felt his cheeks burn at the contact and he felt a wave of shame crash over him before swallowing hard at realizing that it was contact he felt he had to make allowances for. But Larry was hugging him. From behind. And the front of his body was pressed flush against his back.

Rich drew in a small sigh and turned to face Larry, seeing that he was still awake and gazing directly at him.

“I – “ He started.

“It’s fine,” Rich noted though secretly enjoying the contact between them.

“So…it’s ok for me to hug you?”

Rich said nothing but kept his gaze on him.

“I can go back to my own bed,” he went on as he made to get out before a hand seized his arm and pulled him back in. He was startled by this and he sharply turned to see Rich look to him.

“No,” he spoke gently. “You can stay.”

“Rich,” he started, confused.

“I wanna talk to you, Lar.”

“Can’t it wait till tomorrow?”

Rich shook his head and cast his gaze away from his friend who had a confused if not concerned look on his face. He needed to get it out before it killed him. “Lar, I’m in love. Not only am I in love but I’m in love with a guy. I feel so messed up about it ‘cause I don’t think he feels for me the same way.”

“Rich…”

“I wanna tell him how I feel, but…but it’s so god damned hard!” He went on, startling Larry at how frustrated he sounded, taking himself out of his supportive embrace, flopping back down into bed and turning his back to him. “That’s as much as I can tell you about it…you wouldn’t understand.”

Larry remained quiet and thoughtful for a few seconds, contemplating the right way to go about responding to his friend before saying: “Yes, I do understand. I understand how frustrated you are in having to admit to this. I understand since I am going through the exact same situation and feelings as you. Don’t say I wouldn’t understand ‘cause I do!” His response was something that shocked Rich and it made him give in and kiss him.

Larry didn’t freeze at the contact that time around and allowed the kiss to run its course. He was half hoping it was the suspected concussion, migraine, whatever or the after effects of the painkillers but when the kiss deepened he found himself moving closer to his friend.

Throughout the kiss Rich wrapped his arms around Larry’s neck, raking his fingers through the fine hair at the back of his head and prompting a small shudder – not one of shock but one of pleasure – from him. His hands moved down, sliding down past his shoulder blades and down the length of his back. His index finger glided down against his spine, pushing his fingertips into the slight contour above his tailbone. He then moved his hands around to his sides, resting them on his hips. Larry wasn’t sure what to do with his, instead opting to keep them at his sides.

Rich softly gasped at the realization he was touching his friend. He carefully withdrew from him to gaze into his eyes. He wasn’t sure how far to take things with Larry but one thing he was sure of was that if he rushed into anything or if he inadvertently forced Larry into doing things he didn’t consent to it would be all over. Larry’s eyes had a glassiness to them and Rich was somewhat concerned that he didn’t want it at all like before. He made to apologize for his actions when Larry played back.

Rich pulled Larry in closer to him for their bodies to touch as their hips rubbed together, the contact prompting both boys to whimper into each other’s mouths. “Do you…do you wanna take this further?” Rich gasped out as he broke the kiss for air. The other didn’t seem sure.

“This feels pretty good right now,” Larry admitted coyly, inwardly feeling a warmth settle in his stomach and stay there as an index finger rubbed the back of his neck up and down, softly.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Lar,” Rich confessed, his voice shaky with excitement. “You’ve no idea.” He wanted to accommodate Larry’s wishes in taking things slow. Either he wanted their relationship to work out just as well as Rich did or…he just didn’t know how far to take things.

But that was no problem, oh no. Rich was happy to wait it out, let it reach the point where he could lure Larry in, make him feel good, make him feel things he’d never, ever felt before.

The two boys dropped onto the bed together, under the blankets. Rich held Larry close in his arms as they lay next to each other. Rich no longer felt weighed down with his feelings, thoughts or attraction towards him now that he’d made known how much he was driving him mad. Just feeling him pressed up against him, arms around his neck and head resting against his shoulder told him enough about what his confession meant to him.

“I’m now…so tired,” Larry stated, eyes softly closing.

“Yeah. I’m pretty bushed as well.” Rich pressed his lips to the top of his head and held him in his arms.

“’Night, Rich,” he mumbled out before giving in to the exhaustion.

Rich smiled to himself in response and held Larry closer to him. “’Night, Lar.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Larry was the first of the two to wake up. He could feel a warm body pressed against his and an arm wrapped around his waist; his eyes fluttered open to see that Rich was still asleep and was holding him tight. He shifted onto his back, sweeping his askew bangs back and away from his face as he tried to make sense of what happened the previous night.

Rich then stirred and his eyes fluttered a couple of times before meeting his friend’s. “Hey,” he greeted huskily.

“Hey yourself,” Larry replied playfully.

“Crap," Rich noted, sweeping his hands over his forehead.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I have to meet Gwen for lunch today," he lamented. What should he tell her? Should he say anything?

"Ok," Larry responded, "I'll go back home in that case."

"You're not fully better, Lar. I'd rather you stayed here." Rich was rather getting used to having him in his parents' apartment. They had gone away for the week and so really Rich had free reign of the place. “How do you feel?”

“Ok, I guess.”

Rich took a closer look at him. “You look better.”

“Maybe last night had something to do with it,” Larry smirked as he watched his friend get up first.

“I don’t regret what we did, you know,” Rich replied. He pressed his lips to his to further accentuate his point. “You don’t, do you?”

“I don’t think so,” Larry replied, unsurely.

"Ok, well, I'll try not to be out too long with her."

"Are you gonna tell her?" He wanted to know.

Rich shook his head softly. “I think we should keep things as private as we can.”

****

Rich met up with Gwen, as planned, outside the restaurant they agreed to meet up. “I’m sorry we haven't been out together that much lately,” he started half- apologetically. “It hasn’t been intentional, please understand that.”

“It’s fine, I’ve forgiven you,” she replied softly as they went in and were shown to their table.

“You look nice,” Rich stated casually. Gwen smiled a bit easier than before.

“Thanks,” she responded. “So do you.”

“Oh, just something I threw together,” he noted offhandedly.

“So, how’s work?” She wanted to know. “Been busy?”

“Y-yeah, quite busy,” he replied, swallowing hard.

“How’s Lar?” She asked. “Did he get back ok?”

“He got back fine, Gwen.” He could feel his cheeks redden at the mention of who he’d been having lustful, pleasurable thoughts about.

“He was very quiet the day we left,” Gwen thought back. “Very unlike him.”

Rich managed a small laugh albeit an uncomfortable one. Oh yes, the day after the one when Rich was just…experimenting. Seeing what made the guy tick. He inwardly felt guilty for leaving him on his own in that house due to what happened to him and he suddenly had a horrible thought.

“I shouldn’t have left him behind,” he said out loud, prompting Gwen to frown.

“What? Why not?”

Rich’s eyes widened at realizing what he said was out loud. He shifted about in his chair, knowing that he couldn’t back out of telling her what had happened after they left.  
“Larry was abducted soon after we left,” he explained, worriedly. “Had we have stayed he might never have been taken.”

“Abducted?” She repeated. “Why?”

He shook his head. “I’m not entirely sure, Gwen…I don’t think he knows why either. I managed to stop them from driving off with him but…he was in such a bad way.

“I carried him to the ferry; luckily it was dark and fairly late so any other people who were around and saw me with him probably thought he was drunk and had passed out. I took him back to my place and I’ve let him stay there since Mom and Dad are away and it lets me know that he’s safe.”

“He's at your place now?"

He nodded slowly. “I didn’t wanna mention him being there in case you thought…”

She laughed a little. “What, that you and Lar are…” She managed to compose herself. “I don’t think there’s any danger of that, Richard. Is he ok? Is he hurt?”

Rich swallowed hard again. “Yeah, he’s fine; absolutely fine.” The urge to rub a hard one out was replaced by a sudden urge to be sick. “L-listen, Gwen…I’m suddenly not feeling too well. I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

“Ok,” she replied, worried. “Just come out when you’re ready.”

Rich locked himself in one of the bathroom’s cubicles, slamming himself up against the wall. Why did he suddenly feel so ill? Maybe going out with Gwen was not what he should really be doing at all. Blocking out the traumatic thoughts of finding Larry lying there in the dark, incapacitated, shaken, unable to move and thinking about something more pleasant was just not working. The state he found him was a stark contrast to how he always saw him; the nausea intensified in his stomach.

He had to go back home, to go to the one person he was really in love with. Holding them close, touching them. Kissing them. Bodies pressing together. 

****

After calling the date off with Gwen Rich returned to his apartment and found that Larry had gone back to bed. He quietly shut the spare room door after going inside and he clambered onto the bed, straddling the slightly smaller frame underneath the blankets. He gently brushed a dark bang, askew, back into position before gazing into his closed eyes. He looked as if he was in a peaceful sleep. Stripping himself completely he slipped into bed next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him against him and drawing his arm over his flat stomach.

Rich felt a hotter, thirstier feeling well up in him and he dared himself to touch more despite the guilt at seemingly taking advantage of an incapacitated person. He slipped his hand under Larry’s t-shirt and comfortingly drew circles around his navel. He felt so soft, so warm and it was a huge turn-on for him. It was contact that prompted Larry to shift under the blankets and he turned onto his side facing Rich, one of his thighs brushing against Rich’s crotch. Rich suppressed the urge to moan at being inadvertently stimulated. God that felt good.

Larry slowly opened his eyes at the unexpected contact, relaxing upon seeing it was Rich. “I couldn’t stay up any longer,” he spoke tiredly.

“That’s ok,” he replied. “You’re gonna have days where you’ll be tired. You still need to give yourself a bit more time to recover, that’s all.”

“How did your date go?”

“It went fine.” To the best of Rich’s knowledge it went as fine as it could have done. He tightened his grip around his friend’s waist. “But I couldn’t stay out for long knowing that you were here and after what had happened to you…”

“You cut it short?”

Rich swallowed hard and cupped the side of the other’s face. Touching him made him feel warmer in comparison to touching Gwen. “We shouldn’t have left you there, Lar.”

“It’s fine, Rich.”

“No! No it’s not!”

Larry looked at him, startled.

Rich drew in a small sigh. Either he wasn’t getting it or the concussion was worse than he thought. His touch drew down to the side of his neck, skimming the tip of his thumb over his throat. Everywhere was so soft and warm. Swallowing hard he drew the touch up, prompting their mouths to join eagerly. 

Rich pressed his hand into Larry’s back, bringing their bodies into flush contact. He ran his index finger up and down the lower part of his friend’s spine, his rubs working the tension free from him. He then broke their kiss and worked sugar-soft butterfly kisses down his throat to his chest. His ministrations made his friend gasp and shudder with excitement.

Rich’s touch moved from Larry’s back to the front of his body, sliding his index finger over and against his navel. Larry moaned in response. Rich closed his eyes as he dealt kisses to his friend who was starting to swelter in his arms. He tasted rather pleasant and it was something he found a huge turn-on if not for the number of sweet sounds emanating from his throat. He heard the sounds become louder, more frequent and more pleasured, each one sending a shiver down his back.

Larry’s short nails dug into Rich’s shoulders as Rich stroked and kissed him. “More…more, Rich…”

“Ssh…all in good time.” Rich whispered, knowing that he was getting to the point where he was asking for more stimulation. He found it rather entertaining to make him wait it out and he tenderly slid his friend’s lower lip in between his, sucking it.

Larry, growing impatient, was already looking to try to hurry Rich along by masturbating him. He was immediately stopped by a hand on his wrist, telling him otherwise.

“No,” Rich spoke softly if not teasingly, “this time it's all about you.” He set him back down on his back in bed whilst he straddled his legs. 

He couldn’t help but find Larry’s overall appearance a pretty picture. His eyes were half closed as if heavy lidded from arousal and a rosy blush began to emerge high in his cheeks and on his neck. He was panting hard from arousal and his fine bangs were hanging over his eyes, damp from the sweat pouring down his face. It was something he found quite hot.

Rich pressed his palm into the hardening and very warm mound in between his friend’s legs, rubbing him through the underwear's fabric softly. The warmth was quick to build up.

“Rich,” Larry whimpered out before their mouths rejoined, tongues touching and sliding together. Whilst kissing him Rich pressed his fingertips deeply into the mound that was getting harder and hotter; before long Larry was panting into his mouth and shoving his hips up into his hand.

Larry was then whimpering as Rich rubbed him hard. Rushes of pleasure slid up his back and he gave in to the deep, hard throbs overtaking him. He was pushing up to Rich, his hips meeting his friend’s every thrust as he got closer to his peak. He cried out against Rich's mouth as his climax came, sweeping over him in waves.

He cuddled up to Rich as his afterglow swept over him.

“I love you, Lar,” Rich stated tenderly, pressing his lips to his.

“I love you too, Rich,” Larry replied before they fell asleep together, in each other’s arms.


End file.
